


Mr & Mr Sparda

by DrawnCherry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't expect one of your university lecturers to be so hot. He's got a twin too. Lots of smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whenever you felt a little depressed you reminded yourself that you never had to go to high school again. It always cheered you up. You were going to study far away from your hometown. You had already found a neat two bedroom apartment and you shared it with a laidback girl, Clarissa. You were a lucky girl, because your parents were rich and naïve. Life became boring very quickly. So, you read books, browsed the internet, went to parties, and once attempted to write a book. You had moved in a few weeks ago and had a few drinks with your roommate to get to know each other better.

Summer passed quickly, because you worked fulltime at a small, busy restaurant. It had been really fun and the manager asked you to stay for the weekends. You noticed that on certain days certain guests would order certain dishes. For example, an elderly couple always came on a Wednesday, both wearing a green coat. They always ordered tomato soup for a starter, steak or fish with vegetables for the main course, and then an ice cream cone for dessert. Each Friday came a young business man with brown hair and brown eyes, and he ordered a Caesar salad with a coffee. Each Sunday came another young man. He had grey hair–or was it silver?–but it didn’t make him look older at all. He always came after dinner time and ordered a strawberry sundae. He ate it quietly, and he was always looking at his smartphone or his book. He usually left a tip, though he had eaten just the ice cream. All he said to you was “hello” and “good bye”. You had grown quite attached to his ice blue eyes.

University courses started and he hardly came at all anymore. Of course, you might have just missed him, because you just worked on Saturdays. Courses had taken a lot of your time and it was sad to have less time with your friendly colleagues, but you soon made new friends at university, and there was still Clarissa. She partied often, and you had too, but you no longer had time to party like her.

You had been waiting for the lecturer of the new course, when Joanne took a seat next to you. She was in the second year, but she had to repeat some courses she had failed in her first year.

“They say he’s really hot,” she said.

“Who? The lecturer? No way,” you replied. “There’s no way a writing teacher could be attractive. People involved with linguistics are boring.”

You turned on your laptop, readying it to make notes. Joanna nudged you with her elbow. You looked up and happened to lock eyes with the lecturer. You had wanted to see the Silver-haired man again, but you didn’t want to see him as your lecturer. Though oddly, he didn’t seem to recognise you.

“Well, I know what all of you are thinking,” he said. “How does someone like me become a teacher? Well, that’s none of your business. Sometimes a rock star is not a great career path. So, academic writing eh? Do you guys have any experience with academic writing? Ah, fabulous–two hands in the air. That’s just fantastic.”

Most of the students exchanged looks, not sure how to feel about this man. “So, essays, essays, essays, essays–what do they do? Why do you have to write them–are you guys making notes?”

He was being ridiculous, and he even seemed to be nervous. You couldn’t stop looking at him. He was that customer, right? However, something seemed off.

He continued the lecture in the same manner. He was making ridiculous jokes, comments, and gave silly answers to questions. He said his name was Sparda, and he liked playing metal music on his guitar, not grading bad structured essays with the incorrect style sheet, and MLA. He gave everyone an assignment, and then tried to leave class quickly, but Joanne got in his way.

“So, the assignment can be on anything? Just think of a statement and try to find three supporting arguments?”

“Yes, anything within the limits of a week’s news reports of news corporations, such as the BBC or the Guardian,” he replied, running his left hand through his hair.

Oh, la la.

You noticed that he had a different spark in his eyes then his lookalike from the restaurant–a fiery gaze. A small moment of intuition told you that it might be his brother, but you quickly shook that feeling away. They were probably the same person.

Should you ask?

No, better not.

You went home that day feeling a little tired. Clarissa made you a cup of tea, and you talked about your day. She had a bad day, because she was teased, but she just slapped the people who teased her and she felt better after that. You told her about seeing Sparda, and that he looked so much like the customer from the restaurant, who had always given you cold glances.

“Oh yeah, he’s got a twin brother. Vergil Sparda is his name, and he sometimes comes round to give guest lectures,” she explained. She already had finished her cup of tea.

“Comes round?”

“Yeah, I think he might give a lecture tomorrow. It was about… Just let me think for a while… Uhm… Latin? Something to do with Latin… Or was it about Anglo-Saxons? I don’t remember. Haha, sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn’t seem to keep your mind on the lecture. You really tried not to go on social media websites, because then you really wouldn’t be able to pay attention–at all. You had a lecture on some kind of media theory soon. Joanna was wrong about the Anglo-Saxons. You usually sat in one of the front rows, because that’s where the plugs were, like the other laptop users, who sat in the front. Then came the people who had to make notes every lecture or else they’d explode. Then came the guys and girls who wanted to pay attention, but didn’t have the attention span to make the whole hour, so they sometimes checked their messages and chatted with others. After them sat the people who weren’t even sure why they were there in the first place.

The film history lecture finally ended, and you had to wait for the next lecture.

“Why is waiting for the lecture always worse than the lecture itself?” you asked Joanne.

She thought for a while and then replied, “Because it’s waiting for the lecture and then waiting for the lecture to end.”

The lecturer walked in to set up his presentation. Before you had noticed the fine build underneath his shirt, before you noticed the silver-coloured hair pushed back, and before you noticed his small smirk, you locked eyes with his.

It took your breath away.

He gave the lecture about the relationship between readers and texts in such a way that you couldn’t make any notes at all. Joanna noticed, and she sent you the notes later that day. She was unfazed by the way his shirt moved with his body, complementing his muscles. His eyes scanned the entire room, and everybody was paying attention either to his lecture or his physique. It was forty-five minutes of eye goggling.

Everybody started chatting the moment the lecture ended.

“Well shit, my document is blank,” you said out loud, more to yourself than anyone.

“I won’t give the lecture again.”

You looked up to see your handsome guest-lecturer.

“I-I’m sorry,” you stammered, closing your laptop.

He left the room. “He always comes round for a strawberry sundae,” you said to Joanna.

“That guy?” she asked with one eyebrow raised. “Strawberry sundaes? No way. I don’t believe you.”

“I’m sure it’s him,” you said, because you wouldn’t forget that glare.

A few weeks had passed since that guest lecture. In the meantime you were trying to think about a subject for your essay, which was due in few weeks. The assignment was to use any of the media theories you had learned about and applying those theories on Pulp Fiction. The grade counted for two courses: media theory and academic writing.

The classes on academic writing were interesting. Mr. Sparda tried to make it interesting. Sometimes he even tried to start discussion in class, but most of the time he was writing songs and stories, while you had to peer-review each other’s work.

You were standing at his desk, waiting for him to finish writing a line, when you noticed that his muscles were even better defined than his brother’s. You tried not to think about his good looks, so you wouldn’t blush. Was it legal to date university teachers?

“Hold on… Just a minute…”

“Sir… no offence, but you’re not paid to sit here and write songs,” you replied, already regretting what you just said.

“All right,” he sighed. “What’s the matter?”

“I was wondering…. Uhm… Is my assignment going in the right direction?”

“Let’s have a look, sweetheart,” he said, extending his hand. There was a smirk on his face as well. You gave him your draft.

“An almost blank page is not exactly going in the right direction. What’s the trouble with the assignment?” he asked you.

“It’s the media theories… I don’t really get how to apply them.”

You noticed Dante think for a while, but somehow it seemed like he was plotting something in his mind.

“I’ll get my brother to tutor you a little. I believe he gave a guest lecture here.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday evening and you were bored out of your mind at work. It was really uneventful. You were doodling on empty receipt paper when you heard the shop bell ring. It was Dante and Vergil Sparda. They were both wearing a suit, and they looked absolutely delicious.

“Oh… crap,” you whispered and looked around for your colleagues. However, you were alone at the moment.

Dante saw you and waved. They sat down at a table for two.

While the brothers had a look at their menus, you mentally prepared to ask them if they wanted a drink.

“Would you like something to drink?” you asked.

“I’d like a beer please,” Dante said with a smirk. Vergil didn’t make eye contact with you until he ordered a mineral water. You got their drinks quickly. “You can call me whenever you’d like to order,” you told them, while setting down their drinks. “As you can see,” you waved at all the empty seats, “no one will be bothered by it.”

“Hey, how’s your essay coming along?” Dante suddenly asked.

“Uhm… slowly but surely I guess,” you replied.

“Well, that’s not good,” he said. “This is my brother Vergil. He could tutor you in media theories, and plenty more; he’s a really smart guy.”

You saw him inhale deeply. You interpreted it as trying to ignore his brother’s comment and tone.

“I’m available each Tuesday evening from six to nine,” he said after a sigh. “My brother will give you other information and details.”

“Uh… Thanks,” you said and went back to the bar. You pretended to clean it, while watching them talk.

Your colleague walked up to you–finally–and said, “Oh, they’re hot. They were talking about you just now, y’know.”

“Wait what?” you asked and almost dropped the glass you were cleaning. Your colleague–named Kaya–gave you a little smirk. You didn’t know much about her though, so you didn’t know what to think of that.

“Yeah… Oh, I think they’re ready to order. Look, they’re waving,”

You took a deep breath and went over to them. They ordered their food and some more drinks, like regular customers and it was even worse than it being awkward. You weren’t sure whether to feel awkward, to act normal, or to treat them as teachers. So, you remained silent. You brought them their dishes when they were ready, and refilled their drinks. It seemed that Vergil was the designated driver.

It was time to ask them about desserts.

“I’d like a strawberry sundae,” Dante said. “Yeah, that’s sounds nice.”

“All right,” you noted mentally and turned to Vergil. “And one for you as well, right?”

He glared at you and said–almost growled, “just a coffee, please.”

“But you always–” you were saying, but his glare cut you off. “All right then–just coffee, jeez.”

You walked away to deliver their orders to the kitchen, but you could still hear their conversation.

“Hold on… Why is she under the impression that you enjoy eating strawberry sundaes? Do you… You…” Dante trailed off with a huge smile on his face, and then broke out laughing. Vergil glared at him.

You gave the orders to the kitchen, and then went back to your favourite spot behind the bar. Dante was still laughing.

“No, I don’t,” Vergil said. “I don’t enjoy eating that terribly sweet ice cream you enjoy.”

“Yes you do… And she recognised you… Is this the place you used to frequently visit after work?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes it is, isn’t it? That’s why she knows you. Oh hold on… Don’t tell me… I see,” Dante said, talking to himself rather than his brother.

“Dante…” Vergil warned.

“I’ll shut up now,” he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sparda brothers paid kindly for their food and then left. Dante waved at you whilst leaving. He had a small smirk or smile on his face. It was hard to tell. Your day was boring and you were glad when your shift was over. After hanging up your apron, you checked your phone for mails and messages.

You had an email from R0ckstar-Sparda. Letting out a groan of second-hand embarrassment, you opened the email. Dante told you that you could see his brother next Tuesday and gave you their address.

Their address.

Not Vergil’s.

You wondered for a moment why they lived together, but you figured it had to be because they were twins.

You grabbed your things from the employees’ room, said goodbye to your colleagues, and then left the building. Upon coming home to your apartment, you let yourself fall on the couch for a nap. Doing nothing and dealing with teachers was tiring. You fell sound asleep soon.

You were woken up by kisses on your neck. At least, you think you were? You were feeling awfully sleepy and you didn’t feel completely at home. You wanted to push the person off you but then you realised you had your arms around them. You heard a deep groan when you tried to move around. It sounded male. He bit your neck lightly and grazed his teeth on your skin. You saw silver and blue colours. You moved your arms on his back. It felt really good.

“Ah… Sparda,” you whimpered. You actually woke up the moment you realised what you had said. You had drooled on your couch pillow and arm.

You didn’t want to dream about your tutor. However, you weren’t sure it was Vergil. It could have been Dante. Sometimes dreams just feel like they’re about someone, but you didn’t feel like it was either one. You felt awkward and in need of a shower. So, you got off the couch and made your way to the bathroom for a shower. You wanted to cool down a bit, but you couldn’t help thinking about the dream.

And by Tuesday evening you were still thinking about it. Their home was easy to find. You weren’t scared about ringing their doorbell. However, when that door opened your breath hitched and you got frightened and nervous. Vergil opened the door for you. He was wearing a white blouse and what seemed to be the trousers of his suit. You wondered if he had a meeting or anything else today that required him to wear a suit. His hair was brushed back as usual, but a few strands were dangling near his face. His face was stoic or blank, but his eyes were staring quite intently at you.

“Please, come in,” Vergil said finally and opened the door so you could enter. He brushed through his hair with his other hand and fixed the loose strands.

Upon entering you immediately noticed their modern décor. You weren’t sure what to expect from their home, but it looked pretty fashionable and minimalistic.

Vergil led you to the study room, which was attached to the living room. He offered you a seat and a drink. You asked for some water.

He left the study with a small nod. You had a bit of time to look around properly and found that the study was not particularly large, but every bit of space was filled with books. The walls were covered with bookshelves. Even the small space above the door had a shelf of its own. You were sitting behind a large black desk, which was put in front of the windows. The windows had two sets of curtains: black and white. The desk was organised quite logically. There were some papers, a laptop, and office supplies. There was a cupboard for documents right next to the desk.

Then you realised. The only empty chair was right next to you.

You got out your own laptop from your bag and booted it up. You were about to type in your password when Vergil came back with a cup of tea and a glass of water. You noticed the way the blouse fell on his body and immediately looked away, hoping and praying he didn’t notice you checking him out.

He set down the glasses and then sat down in the chair. He was close enough to smell his cologne. You didn’t recognise it, but it made you want to pull him closer and rest your face in his neck. You tried getting the right file open, but you struggled a bit with clicking the right folders. It didn’t help that Vergil was watching you struggle.

“So, you’re having issues with media theory,” he said while you were still trying to open the right files.

“Yes, well… I suppose I don’t understand them very well. Perhaps this isn’t really my kind of… Well I don’t know…” you rambled.

Vergil stared at you for a few seconds. It seemed as if he was contemplating something.

“Is a path in media something you wish to pursue?” he asked finally. Vergil only averted his eyes to grab his cup of tea.

“I’m not sure to be really honest,” you replied and gave up on opening the right document for now. You weren’t sure what to think of Vergil raising his eyebrows.

“You should think about it for a while. It’s better to pursue something you find truly interesting,” he said. He looked like he wanted to say a something else, but then stopped himself.

At that moment the door swung open.

“Brooo, have you seen my guitar pi–ah!” Dante stopped talking when he saw you. “Am I interrupting?”

Of course he interrupted your tutoring, but it was almost as if he implied something else. You noticed he was wearing a red leather jacket over a black shirt. He must’ve gone out today.

“No sir…” you said.

“Dante’s fine. I’m not old enough to be a sir,” he replied and winked at you. He left the room muttering something about finding his guitar picks on his own.

Vergil let out a sigh and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. You had to admit that he looked extremely attractive leaning against on the table.

“…Maybe I should leave,” you suggested quietly. Vergil looked at you for a bit before repositioning himself in the chair.

“Hn… If that’s what you want,” he replied. He stood up from his chair and walked to one of his shelves near the door.

“This is another novel on beginning media theory. I suppose I could let you borrow it. Perhaps another explanation could help you understand the theory,” he said and handed you the book. He didn’t sit down. He leant against the wood of one of the bookcases.

“Thanks,” you mumbled. You felt a bit guilty that the tutoring session was lacking in actual tutoring and was going in the direction of a life advice.

“Did you know what you wanted to study?” you asked.

“I…” Vergil muttered. He didn’t seem comfortable talking about himself. “I suppose I had some troubles at first… and even now I am still studying multiple sciences.”

“Oh, I see,” you replied. You felt genuinely relieved. Vergil seemed glad that he didn’t have to talk more about himself.

“I’ll read the book and get started on my essay. Maybe I should go for now.”

“All right,” Vergil answered and he opened the door for you. However, his brother entered the room again. He had a bottle of beer in his hand.

“Yo…” he started but stopped when he saw you shut down your laptop. “Are you leaving?”

“Yeah… I’ll be back next week,” you said when you put your laptop in your bag.

“You can’t leave! I mean–I ordered pizza for the three of us.”

“You did what?” you asked despite hearing what he said perfectly. Vergil stared at Dante. It was something they seemed to understand, but you hadn’t a clue what they were staring at each other for.

The door bell rung.

“Ah, that must be the pizza,” Dante said and walked away. You were alone with Vergil again and for some reason there was a bit of an awkward atmosphere. Vergil looked at the open door and glanced at you. You didn’t know what to say or do. You wondered if you should really eat pizza with them. Dante did order you a pizza, and it was weird to refuse a free pizza offer.

Dante came back quickly and saved you from an awkward silence.

“It’s pizza time! Don’t be shy girl,” Dante said and motioned you to follow him. So you did. He led you through the hall into a small, but modern kitchen. Three pizza boxes sat on the counter top next to each other.

“Cheese, peperoni, and chicken barbeque. They had a special order. Just fifteen dollars for three large pizzas.”

“You can’t finish one and a half pizza by yourselves?” you blurted out without thinking if it was appropriate. You walked a few steps back when you realised what you said. Dante smirked at you. You wondered why, but then you bumped into Vergil.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!”

“Hn,” Vergil walked passed you. He took a plate from a cupboard next to the oven and took a few slices of each.

“Mixing it up, I see. Nice going,” Dante commented. Vergil ignored him and walked away to the living room.

“Is he always so…” you tried asking. Dante handed you a plate.

“Only when sober,” Dante replied. He gestured you to choose your pizzas.

“Vergil gets talkative when he drinks,” he explained and took what was left over. “I put some drinks and glasses in the living room.”

“Wait… Huh?” you were terribly confused, but Dante gestured you out of the kitchen and into the living room. Vergil sat on the three-person sofa with a glass of water in one hand and a remote control in the other. He sat on the far left end.

“Watch,” Dante whispered into your ear and walked passed you. He set his plate on the table and walked to a rack of wines.

You sat on the other end of the sofa with your plate on your lap. Finally you felt awkward. The feeling was pushed back until now. You didn’t know where to look and felt too awkward to eat. The television was set to a sports match.

Dante nearly fell into the couch next to the sofa with a bottle of wine, a corkscrew and two glasses. As you chewed on a slice of pizza, you realised he had quite large hands.

“Ah good, the game’s on,” he said. “However…. Vergil has something exciting to tell everyone! Don’t you?”

Dante open the bottle of wine and poured the two wine glasses to the brim. You wanted to say that it wasn’t how you pour wine glasses, but you just felt too awkward to say anything.

“…I don’t see how this how this matters now.”

“Well… It is a celebratory matter. I think you should tweet it… Well it’s not like you have twitter,” Dante replied. He cautiously took a sip of his wine without trying to spill any.

You weren’t sure whether it was appropriate for your tutor to drink alcohol in a student’s presence, but you were legally allowed to drink. You weren’t really sure if you were in the position to complain about it.

“Would you like some wine?” Dante asked you. You saw Vergil put his fingers to his temple.

“Ehm… Sure? Thanks?” You said a bit unsure. You wouldn’t mind drinking a glass of wine. Dante stood up and got another glass. He filled to the brim again.

“You know you’re only supposed to fill about half of the glass?” you told Dante with a small smile. You grabbed the glass with both hands so you wouldn’t spill any. You could see Dante look at you. It seemed as if he was trying to keep himself from smiling.

Was he laughing at Vergil?

You looked next to you at Vergil. He was eating his pizza quietly, but you noticed that he had already drunk of half the glass. He ignored you. For a moment you wondered how these two young men were twins. Of course, they look alike, but they had such different appearances and vibes. Then you felt something wet your shirt. You looked back and saw Dante pull back his hand.

“What the hell?!” you shouted and immediately felt a bit embarrassed for shouting. Your shirt had a huge wine stain.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I tried to steal your last slice,” Dante replied, but he had a playful look in his blue eyes that made you think it was an excuse.

“I think I can give you another shirt if you want,” he added afterwards as he sat smugly in his chair. You felt attracted to his gaze and it made you uneasy. It’s not appropriate to feel attracted to your lecturers and tutors. Neither is it really appropriate to be in such a casual situation with them, yet here you are.

“Yes please, thank you,” you replied and Dante stood up and motioned you to follow him. Vergil still ignored you. Dante led you upstairs. There was a small hallway and there seemed to be two bedrooms and one bathroom in between, judging by the lock on the middle door. Dante went into the left room and came out with a light blue shirt. It didn’t seem like Dante’s colour, so was it Vergil’s?

Apparently, Dante felt like you were quiet for too long, because he suddenly said, “do you need help undressing?”

It took a second to register what he said. When you looked up, you realised that he was quite tall and handsome, even up close.

Without thinking, without feeling ashamed, and hesitating you said, “Yes please.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dante was taken aback for a second. There was some kind of unreadable incomprehensible expression on his face, but then he smirked and let the shirt fall to the floor.

He grabbed your shirt by the hem and pulled it up slightly. His hands found your waist and grabbed your skin roughly.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. It seemed as if he couldn’t speak louder.

“Ye-yeah,” you muttered. He made you nervous, but you couldn’t believe it. His hands felt amazing on your skin. His mouth was coming closer to yours. There was another slight hesitation, but then he kissed you. His lips were amazing and he tasted of pizza and wine. Well, you probably did as well. He pulled you close and put his left hand in your hair. His kiss made you dizzy. It was nothing like you expected. It was hotter and better. It felt experienced. It was kind of hard to kiss him back. He seemed to want to be gentle, but wanted to be passionate as well. He pushed you to the room on the right. You kept walking backwards until you felt something soft touch your lower legs. Dante stopped kissing you.

“Have a seat,” he said with a husky voice. You sat down on his black faux leather couch. He took your shirt off and put it next you. Dante rested his hand on the back of the couch. He kissed you again. You could feel his hair brush against your skin, due the angle of his face. It tickled a bit, but you tried to ignore it.

Your arms went around his neck. You were able to rest one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his silver-haired head. His lips on yours felt amazing and naughty.

Is this what Vergil’s lips would feel like as well?

You tried to push the thought out of your mind, but you couldn’t.You felt selfish just for a small second and you blushed as you thought of having both Dante and Vergil to yourself.

Dante started kissing your neck. He even hit the one spot that made you weak in the knees. You grabbed onto his clothing and gripped it tightly.

“Professor Sparda, I—Shouldn’t we get back?” you asked him, though you didn’t want to know the answer.

“Ah, are you worried about Vergil?” he asked. His hand stroked your body. It was a light touch that left you craving for more of him. You thought it was unfair that he had such an effect on you, because you couldn’t indulge in the teasing.

He wouldn’t go all the way with you, would he?

So this was unfair.

Dante was taking in your reaction to him. He wanted more of it. He noticed your legs rubbing against each other. He noticed the grip on his shirt.He noticed your irregular breathing.

Dante also thought it was unfair. He knew his brother had a bit of a crush on you, because there would be no other reason for him to regularly visit a café, while he had just bought a new coffee machine. He only pretended not to notice for Vergil’s sake. However, he couldn’t ignore the feelings he had. Dante was used to getting stared at by students, but it felt different when you looked at him. You had a mixture of surprise and desire on your face, but Dante knew you mistook him for Vergil. He wanted you to look like that at him—at Dante.

He felt jealous of Vergil and it took a big sacrifice of his pride to admit it.

And here you were being considerate of him? Vergil?

“Do you want to go back or do you want to stop?” Dante asked despite his own desires.

You were pretty sure this was not a smart idea, but you grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for another kiss. You heard him chuckle softly.

Dante grabbed your chin softly.

“Perhaps this isn’t the right time and place after all,” he whispered and raised your chin up. “Vergil must be wondering where we’re staying.”

His words confused you, especially considering he started to nibble at the skin of your neck.


	6. Chapter 6

I actually have a small request for this one. I don’t seem to see any mistakes, but if you see any, could you please point them out? Ty!

AU You didn’t expect one of your university lecturers to be so hot. He’s got a twin too.   
An attempt at a better version of the old fic. 

More under the cut~! And more fanfics here x Cherry

Dante stood up. It would have been a bit intimidating if he hadn’t just been intimate with you. He handed you Vergil’s shirt.

“It would look great on you babe,” he said, before leaving the room.

You got dressed into Vergil’s shirt and with your other shirt in your hand, you left the room. Dante wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so you walked downstairs. Vergil was in the living room. You think you saw him choke a little in his drink when he saw you, but you couldn’t be sure. His features changed ever so slightly and it took great observation skills to notice any of them.

“Well I don’t think youtwo’ll be studying anymore. Would you like to have another drink?”

“Ehm, no. I think I should be going home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I didn’t come by car. I took the bus, actually,” you explained.

“All right, I’ll have the delicious white wine for next time,” Dante said with a smirk.

You couldn’t help but feel confused. You grabbed your things and walked to the front door. However, before you did, you waved Vergil goodbye and thanked him for his time. You left to catch a bus, wondering what it would be like if you had stayed. It would have been highly inappropriate and very alluring.

Dante and Vergil cleaned up the empty plate and glasses.

“She’s cute huh,” Dante provoked.

Vergil kept quiet.

“Your shirt looked great on her,” he added. “She’s gonna have to return it. Maybe next week. I could leave,” he teased.

His twin brother remained silent.

“Oh, come on, how long are you going to give me the silent treatment?”

Vergil glanced at him.

“Mail me the assignments and syllabus of her class,” Vergil said. “I’ll see what I can do next week.”

Vergil walked away. Dante assumed he retired to his study room, but then he heard him walk up the stairs.

He entered the shower. The water was cool on his skin.He needed to cool down, but he simply couldn’t.His thoughts drifted to you regardless of what he tried to think of anyway. His shirt looked amazing on you. He couldn’t stop wondering what it would be like if you were nude underneath: only a few buttons closed to cover your breasts, but nipples erect from the cool synthetic fabric.

Vergil felt embarrassed at himself. However, he still bit his lip and let his hand travel down to his erection. Vergil couldn’t feel the temperature of the shower anymore. His hand stroked his erection lightly as he thought of you. His thoughts quickly turned into fantasies. He imagined you underneath him still wearing his shirt. Your head was on his pillow and your hair dishevelled by earlier endeavours. Your breasts pulled aside a bit by gravity.

“Vergil—ah.”

He wouldn’t have it. It was too informal. He would slow his pace and maybe push his fingers in your chin, telling you that he wouldn’t allow such informalities.

“Ah, I’m sorry Mr Sparda.”

That was better.

He would pin your wrists above your head and ravage you until he felt your walls clench around him. Then he’d deny you your pleasure until you were begging for him.

Vergil thought of what he would want to do to you and barely noticed that his grip on himself was a bit harder and faster. He tried his best to imagine your face in the pleasure he caused.

He needed to be released from his own fantasies and desires. He felt his erection pump in his hands.

Vergil came with a groan and heavy breathing. His semen was washed away by the shower. He didn’t feel better in any way, but at least he was relieved from some stress.

Downstairs, Dante was watching television absentmindedly. Nail of his thumb in his mouth, he was pondering if he had been immature and immoral. As he flung his feet on the table, however, he realised he didn’t care much. He crossed his ankles and grabbed his smartphone and sent the information his brother wanted. He felt a little bad. Maybe he should leave the place next Tuesday.

Well, he wanted a bit of fun before that.

You got home safely and immediately got into the shower. Your roommate was gone again; she probably was gone to another party or maybe another holiday. She paid the rent so you didn’t care how often she left.

The shower was relaxing. The sound of the water distracted you from what happened and by the time you got out of the shower, you weren’t sure anymore that you made out with your lecturer. From the shower you went to bed immediately.

You woke up more rested than ever and even before your alarm clock rang. Your classes began in a few hours, so you were to take your time to get ready. Sadly, your great night rest didn’t mean you were able to concentrate in class and you had your break before you even knew. Not really in the mood to talk with anyone per se, you sat down at an empty table and enjoyed your lunch.

Your mind wasn’t really thinking of anything. You hadn’t paid attention to the classes, but you knew it was boring.

“Hello ___.”

You looked up to see Mr Sparda. If you had any doubt about which of the twins it was (despite the clothes and hairdo), it had left you the second you looked in his mischievous eyes.

“He-hello, Mr Sp-sparda,” you muttered back with a blush on your face. You couldn’t look him in the eye, and he seemed pleased with that.

“How are you today?”

“I’m doing fine. Wondering if I should continue my study is all,” you said and then regretted sharing too much information. Like he cared.

“Well, if you decide fast then you won’t get behind a lot. How about you come by my office for a counselling chat when you’re done with class?”

Wait what?

“Sure,” you blurted out before realising that you had to meet with him in person.

“Well, I’ll see you sometime this afternoon then,” Dante said with a smirk and left.

Again, you stood no chance of paying any attention in class. Before you knew it, people were packing their bags again.

You looked up Dante’s office on the university website before heading to the elevator. You only had to go two floors up, but you still thought it felt forever. When the doors opened, you felt a bit anxious stepping out, but your feet managed to walk to his office and your hands managed to knock on his door.

“Come in,” rang a voice from behind the door. You thought it may have sounded a bit too happy. You opened the door. You failed to notice all the decorations on the door and windows, because your nerves were on overdrive.

“Hello Mr Sparda,” you said weakly.

“Hello,” Dante replied. He was sitting leant back in his chair with his feet on the desk. He seemed to be reading an academic journal. He didn’t even bother to look at you for a bit. Then he put down his journal and took his feet off the desk.He motioned you to come closer and it even looked like he was asking you to sit on his desk, but that was probably wrong, because there was a free chair, perpendicular to the desk, which was pushed against the wall. Yet he looked slightly annoyed and disappointed when you sat in the chair.

“I think you would feel much better doing a study with languages rather than media,” Dante started. “However, you might want to consider history as well.”

“I actually have zero interest in those subjects,” you replied, forgetting for a moment that you were nervous to talk to this man.

“Where do your interests lie?” he asked leaning in your space. The way he looked at you through the bangs of his hair made you uneasy with your own desires. He was right in front of you, if only you could reach out and just kiss him.

Dante couldn’t deal with your expression. In all honesty, he was trying to help you and maybe try to get you to study a bit more with his brother (to make up for what he had done with you). However, when you had that flustered look on your face, with your eyes slightly darker with desire, he forgot all about his previous intentions.

He grabbed your chin, forgetting that he might have ink on his fingers, and pulled you against his lips. You let out a gasp and a moan at the same time, which only drove Dante’s drive. He pulled you out of your chair. You stood in front of him as Dante kept kissing you. His hand went in your hair, the other went to your shoulder, and you sworeyou heard a moan when your tongue brushed against his.

Unable to call him by his first name at the moment, you went with his last, “Mr Sparda…”

You weren’t sure if it was a weak protest or a weak moan. Whichever of the two it was, Dante’s hand pushed you harder against him. His stubble tickled a bit, but you got used to the feeling pretty fast. Even if you hadn’t, there were too many other sensations that took priority in your brain. For example, the hand that was on your shoulder followed your spine all the way to your hips. 

“Anyone could just come in,” you muttered after he left your lips. However you had to be honest with yourself: you didn’t care. You were attracted to whatever the Spardas had to offer and you weren’t going to turn them down.

“You seem to like it,”

“I…” you muttered and then your voice left you. Where was your attitude when you needed it?Dante looked at you with an expression of lust and arrogance, but his eyes betrayed that he was a kind person underneath the wolf’s clothes. Yet his hands told another story with how they felt up your body, kneading, massaging, and stroking you through your clothes. His hands started to stroke your thighs.

“Come sit on the teacher’s lap, babe,” Dante taunted, his hands teasingly close to your arousal. Your lungs were in need of air when he finished that sentence and your heart was beating so fast that you thought it might resonate through the floor, but your mind was blank. Then your body simply did what it was told: you straddled his lap. Dante’s hands grabbed your waist and pushed you onto him. He hoped you’d blush or gasp, but when you felt his erection, you just moaned and rolled your hips into him again. You’d have time for embarrassment later, but now—now you just wanted the sweet satisfaction of Dante’s pleasure.

The young man was only slightly disappointed you weren’t so shy, but all the more pleased you were enjoying yourself on him. It became harder and harder to restrain himself from taking your clothes off.

Oh, fuck it, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Dante. Don't worry Vergil; you'll be having fun in the next chapter.

He lifted you up with ease and sat you on his desk. Then Dante’s hands went to your clothes. 

You weren’t sure if you wanted to be the one who had sex on university grounds. The idea seemed exhilarating and off-putting at the same time. However, you were quite aroused, grinding on the man like he was your lifeline. It was ironic really, because Dante was cutting all your ties to sanity. 

“I’m going to give you a little treat,” Dante said with a smirk. “Be quiet now, babe.” 

He wasn’t going to question your fashion choices, but he was glad you were merely wearing leggings for they were very easy to pull down your legs, while your oversized sweater still gave him the naughty feeling of going underneath a skirt. The bookcase next to his desk hid your body a bit. Dante was beyond aroused. 

His lips went to your thighs before actually giving you a treat. 

“You’re teasing, not treating,” you commented, biting your lip to the sensations nonetheless. You couldn’t help but wonder how his twin would treat you. A huge blush crept up your face, which was misread by your professor. 

Dante pushed your underwear aside and replaced the fabric with his lips. Your eyes immediately went to his door, but there seemed to be no sign of someone outside. There also seemed to be no way that someone could see you from the outside. 

Well, any feeling of shame or embarrassment you were supposed to feel at this taboo breaking act was thrown out of your mind when Dr Sparda licked your slit to your clit in one big stroke. You almost moaned, but managed to bite your lip just in time. Your hand flew in his head, grabbing the light locks and pushing him against you. Your gaze fell on some papers on his desk. They seemed to be essays and you recognised the name of your class mate on it. 

Then it really hit you that you were getting pleasured by your lecturer. You didn't feel embarrassment or shame; Dante had already gotten rid of that. You felt like there was some ghost of a moral compass begging you to leave, something about a lecturer and a student together being problematic. 

How could the pleasure surging through your body be problematic? 

Dante's tongue practically guzzled you. He licked you so obscenely, salaciously, not caring about the lewd sounds he made. He circled and kissed your clitoris, your labia, and entrance. You felt how large his hands were when they were massaging your thighs, holding you in place. Your hands were in his hair as your body arched in ways you hadn't ever before. 

You didn't think it could get any better, but then Dante entered a finger inside of you. Then, while greedily licking your clitoris as if it were his source of nourishment, he entered another. You gripped the sides of the desk, while your other hand grabbed his shoulder. Dante could feel your nails gripping him despite the shirt he was wearing. He loved that you enjoyed his sexual style. Dante wanted to get as dirty with you as possible. Preferably, undress and have more sex with you right here and now, but he had a meeting later today and he'd rather not indulge himself too much and lose track of time. 

It really took all his self-control, because you felt wonderful around his fingers and the way you were trying to keep quiet was marvellous. He would love to feel like your nails in his skin. 

Dante curled his fingers ever so slightly and knew he found what he was looking for when you cursed. More words of obscenity left your mouth as he continued to work your g-spot and clit. He quickened his pace to something you could've never anticipated and managed to lick so feverishly that your orgasm caught by surprise. Your senses were ambushed by the sudden release and as you bit your lip as hard as you could, a sense of relief came over you. 

Your breath was coming back to you slowly. 

"Sir..." you addressed him weakly, still not having recovered completely from the ordeal. 

"Hmm," he mused, placing small kisses on your thighs. Then he looked at you. His stubble glistened with your lubrication. Subconsciously, your hands went to his face. You realised your fingers were wiping his chin clean, when he chuckled at you. Dante grabbed your hand and sucked your fingers dry of yourself. 

"You taste exquisite," he complimented. "Wouldn't mind having another taste some time soon." 

You were pretty sure you were wet again from that comment alone. 

"It's a bit unfair, isn't it?" you said and hopped of the desk. Dante looked at you with curiosity and a tiny bit of hope. You leant on his thighs, completely without any hint of shyness. 

"What is?" 

"Can I return the favour now?" 

"Only if you get under my desk," he replied with a smile. "It may have been a tiny kink of mine." 

"Sure," you chuckled. You got on your knees under his desk. Meanwhile, Dante was unbuttoning his trousers and lowered his underwear. You noted they were black boxer briefs. You'd expected them to be red. You tried not to think of the size, as you couldn't wrap your hand around him properly. You wrapped your lips around him. Your fingers were still a little wet from his saliva, and using that as lube, you took him in your mouth more easily. You couldn't take him in all the way, at least not now. You wondered what it would be like if you had him inside you and you kind of wanted to know. 

Did Vergil also have such a large penis, you wondered. 

Dante pulled at your hair and pulled you out of your thoughts. He was groaning without a care in the world, but you figured a low groan would be quieter than higher moans. 

You did your best; taking him in as far as you could, licking him greedily like he did to you. He was enjoying it. You pumped your hand at whatever you couldn't take it. Your other hand was on his thigh, subconsciously gripping it tightly whenever you took him in far. Dante loved it a lot. 

It couldn't get any better. This was wrong on several levels, and it just turned him on a lot. However, it could a lot worse, and that's exactly what happened. 

Three loud knocks sounded in the room. You shared a look of horror and a tiny bit of excitement. You were already underneath his desk, so Dante rolled his chair closer and blocked the view with his chair. 

"Come in," he said as if he hadn't been giving and receiving oral sex. Meanwhile you tried not to laugh at his erection staring at your face. Though, the blood in his penis was leaving steadily. Something you thought was kind of a pity. 

You heard someone walk in, but they were quiet. You could see expensive black dress shoes. 

"Didn't expect to see you here," you heard Dante say, for some reason he pushed himself a little closer to you. 

"You're still in possession of the book I lent you." 

You recognised the voice. It was his twin. 

"Ah yes, it's somewhere in that bookcase." 

"And I'm supposed to search for it in this unorganised mess myself?" 

"Hey," Dante exclaimed. "It's not unorganised. There are some books on music there, and some course books there and—" 

You wrapped your hand around him again, leaning on his thighs to get in between his legs. You were glad his desk had enough space for you to do this. Your mouth wrapped around his penis again. It helped that he was well endowed. 

"And on top of those books are other books scattered about, and what's this? A comic book? And there are course books next to novels without any order: alphabetical, genre, type, publisher, year, not even colour or size." 

You heard Vergil sigh as if he had spoken too much. It was useless effort to complain about it. Vergil found the book he was looking for. 

"Next Tuesday..." 

"Hm?" Dante tried to inquire without actually asking. He was afraid of his voice cracking. 

"Could you leave the house?" 

"Oh?" Dante groaned more than he asked. You took him in as far as you could. Your mouth was getting wet from all the saliva and it only added to the pleasure. However, you were being as quiet as you could. 

"I wish to be undisturbed with her." 

"Oh, okay," Dante managed to say after you removed your mouth from his dick. "I'll scram." 

You would see Vergil next Tuesday. Was he talking about you or someone else? 

You heard some more footsteps and then a door closing. Dante rolled his chair back. 

"You're naughtier than I thought," he said with a smirk. You got up from your spot and put on the leggings you'd hidden with you. Dante was putting on his clothes properly, stuffing his shirt back into his trousers. He grabbed a waistcoat from his bookcase, which somehow didn't surprise you. You watched as he put on the red article and grabbed a black tie from his desk drawer. Watching the man put on his clothes was a great sight. You could only imagine how it was if he were to undress. 

"You're the one playing around with someone Vergil likes," you replied. You weren't sure if you were right, but you weren't that dense. 

"Hmm... You caught on huh?" he said with a smirk and grabbed your shoulder and chin. "I envied how you looked at him but not at me." 

"...What?" 

"It was a matter of pride, desire, and ego," Dante confessed with a wide smirk on his face. He managed to make you feel at ease. 

"You're awful," you replied to his "confession" with a large smile of your own. 

"Hey!" he said almost playfully and then shrugged his shoulders. "Sharing is caring. However, I have a meeting to attend. " 

"I'll leave," you said and then added, "...professor." 

"Ah how cruel," he replied dramatically. "If you're trying to turn me on, I'll be back for seconds." 

You said your goodbye and left the office, where you had been scandalous but not satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please comment below.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Vergil!

You went home, cooked dinner, and did some coursework. Media theory and studies really wasn't your thing. You tried to read the texts, but you really couldn't be bothered. It bored you. 

You tried to think of the things you used to like in high school, but nothing came to mind. Your brains were tired of trying to grasps concepts of viewer-interaction. The study had seemed nice, because you would learn about film, but the actual material was incredibly dull. 

The next day you went to the university library. You could sit at home and be distracted by a bunch of websites, games, and cute cat videos, but you could also use an empty university computer and try to be motivated. The thought that someone could see your screen and weird websites kept you from visiting said sites. 

You had a look at all the studies offered by your university. You read the information on a lot of studies before you got bored and decided to go home again. 

You weren't paying attention and bumped into someone near the entrance. Your books didn't fly anywhere and no one fell. It was just a rude bump that made you aggravated, until you looked up and saw Vergil staring down at you. 

"What brings you here?" he asked. 

"I was looking into new courses sir," you answered honestly. He was intimidating. 

"Professor," Vergil corrected and then he left. It seemed a bit rude to you, but you didn't want to think about it too much. He probably had to leave to be on time somewhere. 

Vergil felt so distant, that you hardly believed what happened next Tuesday. He was wearing a black shirt and black slacks. The colour contrasted heavily with his skin and hair, but it didn't make him any uglier for it. You noticed he was wearing a light blue tie and imagined it also went with a waistcoat. You didn't think about why the waistcoat was discarded, but the tie wasn't. He led you to the study again. 

As agreed, Dante was nowhere to be found. You showed Vergil what you had written. You looked around the study. You weren't sure, but there seemed to be even more books. You could smell the paper faintly, but the scent of Vergil's cologne was slightly more overwhelming being so close to him. It was a great turn-on. He sat cross-legged in his office chair and while he was reading, you were able to study his face. Vergil had the same look on his face he had visiting your restaurant. 

"Your language use shows great promise, but the content is vague," he commented after a long silence. Just as you were about to reply after another bit of silence, Vergil said, "My brother said that you were contemplating your study." 

"Yeah..." 

"You don't seem the type to be interested in a study in particular." 

"That's right," you confessed. "I'm not sure what I want to do later." 

"Don't think of later. What is it you want to do now?" Vergil asked. 

Your teeth found the bottom of your lip. Right now you wanted to be relieved of your sexual frustration. You didn't notice, but Vergil knew he had asked a suggestive question. Your reaction was enough to convince him of your consent. His fingers were on your chin before you realised he got out of his chair. As no resistance came from your reaction, Vergil lowered his lips to yours. He wasn't rough, but you couldn't describe it as gentle either. You noticed he was straightening his back and instinctively you followed. Vergil pushed you against one of his many bookshelves. His presence was overwhelming, but he wasn't frightening. You couldn't imagine Vergil doing anything submissive. 

You weren't sure what to do with your hands exactly. You wanted to feel all of him. You were too wrapped up in the kiss to notice that Vergil was taking off his tie. His hand was holding your cheek, keeping you in place without realising. You still felt sewn in place after his hand left your cheek. Vergil's hand traced your skin. His fingertips were cold, but they left your skin burning nonetheless. He trailed your throat, and then your shoulder. Then you felt both Vergil's hands on your wrists. 

"Raise your wrists for me," he muttered next to your ear. It wasn't a command or a threat. It wasn’t frightening at all, but for some reason your breath was stuck in your throat and you raised your wrists as you were told. Vergil's hand was big enough to hold both your wrists. Your eyes were closed the whole time as Vergil made sure to press his lips against all sensitive spots of your neck. 

Your arms were raised above your head. You wrists were tied with something soft. You realised it was his tie. You couldn't move your arms. You opened your eyes. Vergil was keeping his eyes on you. His blue eyes were piercing through you, watching you carefully for your reaction. Just his presence turned you on, so his gaze was even worse. You started to ache for his touch. Your hands tried to find something to hold on. Your fingers wrapped around his tie. You imagined he had tied you to one of the support beams of a shelf. You could feel the backs of the books against your own. 

"Any objections?" Vergil asked you. 

You shook your head. Vergil seemed happy. However, it didn't show from his expression. You had to notice the spark in his eyes. Vergil's thumb trailed your lips and forced them apart. You watched as those got closer. His lips replaced his thumb. His arm went around your back to pull your closer. You were standing on your toes held up by his arms. 

You couldn't wait to go further. A moan left your lips before you even realised. You knew that Vergil had a huge amount of self-control, but you didn't know it extended to sex. 

Vergil traded your lips for your neck. His tongue trailed your neck. 

"You should've worn something with buttons," Vergil said. It took a while to register the sentence. What you first noticed was the huskiness and low tone, and how it brought forth chills from your ear to your toes. Your grip on the tie became nearly painful for your own hands. Thankfully, Vergil was holding you, releasing some of the weight of your arms. 

"Well..." you managed to say, "If I could've predicted this, I might have." 

"Perhaps I should have made my interest in you clearer," Vergil said. Despite his husky voice, he didn't seem to be affected by his arousal as much as you. However, Vergil grabbed your legs and wrapped them around himself and he was so hard you actually moaned at the sensation of him against you. With you pinned between the bookshelf and his own body, he could release his arm from your back. His hands went underneath your sweater. His fingers had become warm, no doubt because of your skin. 

Vergil kissed you again. You were annoyed. Your legs were already around him tightly, but you couldn't hold him. You had no physical means to release the pleasure brought upon you. Whimpers left your mouth as if you were humming a song. Your bra was unhooked with one hand, while his other unbuttoned your trousers. Your wrists were getting a little sore, but it was nothing compared to how turned on you were. You weren't sure how he managed, but you felt Vergil's thumb teasing you, while kissing you intimately and massaging your breast. You bucked your hips into him, wondering how one man could give you so much pleasure. 

Vergil muttered your name as you rolled your hips into his. He was so composed compared to your panting and moaning. 

But you knew. 

One hand had a tighter grip on your side. His other hand rushed down to your trousers. He helped you stay standing without hurting yourself, as you lowered your legs. Your eyes widened as you saw Vergil get on his knees after he took off your trousers and panties completely. He got between your legs and pushed them over his shoulders. His eyes radiated a mixture of pride and pleasure. Vergil's mouth kissed and bit at the inside of your thigh. 

"What... What are you?" you tried to ask him what he was going to do. Even the few words uttered by you were impressive considering all you previously uttered were moans. 

"Hm?" Vergil's lips vibrated lightly against your skin. "Were you expecting something in particular?" 

"No?" you replied more in confusion than answering the question, but Vergil took it as one. 

"Then I'll refrain from doing anything until you ask," he answered. If he expected any kind of shy or shamed reaction, he was going to be disappointed. 

However, Vergil didn't know what to expect of you. It wasn't often that Vergil had trouble reading people, and he was very curious for your reaction. 

"In that case," you said after taking a deep breath to steady your voice, "I need you inside me, please." 

You hadn't spend a lot of time with Vergil, but you were sure the "please" would be in your favour. 

And it was. You watched his silver hair bury himself between your thighs. You heard Vergil inhale deeply. You weren't sure why, but you hoped he was taking in your scent. Though you desperately wanted to grab his shoulders, hair, anything, you also wanted to be tied and left to his divine mercy. His fingers entered you easily; he had teased into oblivion after all. Vergil spared you the commentary of how wet you were for him. It was a thought that went right between his legs, and he decided to relieve you from some of the frustration. His tongue and lips went to your clitoris. Vergil's hair was getting dishevelled from all the friction, but it still didn't show on his face that he was preoccupied by lewdness. 

You were moaning loudly, but you shouted as he curled his fingers a tiny bit and hit your g-spot. From then on, it didn't take long. The feeling of his tongue between your legs, the stimulation inside you, and the fact that you were tied up in his study became too much for your brain to process. If Vergil hadn't held your legs, you might have hurt him. Your whole body tensed and for a split second you lost control of your muscles as you came. You barely registered the sounds of objects falling and you hadn't even noticed you'd closed your eyes until you opened them. There was a book on the ground. 

By then, Vergil had already stood up and working on untying you. His hands arms supported you. Vergil then led you to his desk, where you could try to regain some strength in your legs. His shirt was crumpled and probably smelled of you. You briefly felt embarrassed and guilty before changing your mind. If he wanted a clean shirt, he should've taken it off. 

As if reading your thoughts, Vergil's fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them slowly one by one. It was then you noticed that he too was quite muscular. You wondered how lecturers could be so fit. Vergil brushed his hair back, before removing the shirt entirely from his body. Your fingers went to his torso. You were aching to touch him. 

"Are your wrists or hands sore?" Vergil asked. 

You shook your head before pulling him down for a kiss. Your sanity left you. The clarity after your climax was only for the briefest moment. The revelation of his skin and the invasion of his scent pulled you back to a lewd zone—a place where only participants held your attention. You needed to feel his tongue against yours; the taste of yourself didn't matter and only added to the excitement as it was clear evidence of previous engagements. 

Vergil's self-control had been put on trial, but he lost the litigation when you allowed the following words to leave your lips: "I need you inside me, Vergil." 

It was only barely spoken. He would've missed it if he had moaned or rustled his desk. He looked at you to be sure of your declaration. Your eyes were so dark with temptation and lust that Vergil almost gulped. 

Your hands were on his shoulders, massaging his skin when you had said it. However, they were already travelling over his body, lowering to his waist. You found his belt and undid with trembling hands. If he didn't know better, he might have thought you were nervous. 

Vergil smirked. 

"I don't care for much for your tone," he said after composing himself, which only took a second, but it felt longer to Vergil. He wasn't used to feeling so intoxicated. "Try again." 

His hands held your wrists in place. You hadn't noticed Vergil's dominant aura diminishing at all. You realised you had to ask for it nicely. He never broke the gaze, his blue eyes almost intimidating. 

"I need you inside me, please, I need you," you asked as nicely as you could. You were nearly begging. 

"That's better," the man answered and his hands released your wrists and grabbed your face to pull you close for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your sweet reviews and comments. If you see any mistakes, please let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Vergil kissed you possessively. You were grateful for his tongue against yours, because you felt like you needed all the sensations you could have from Vergil. He removed the sweater you were wearing when you took a break from making out. Your hands unbuttoned his slacks. Perhaps if you weren't so swept away, you would've teased him, but all you could think about now was feeling him inside you. Your fingers wrapped around his erection, moaning at how hard he was. Vergil's response was only felt by the tightening of his grip on your chin. His other hand went to your nipple. Your body was so sensitive that it only took a brush of his fingertips to elect a cry from your lips. You arched into him. His body radiated a type of warmth you wanted to feel against you.

You heard Vergil breathe your name against your skin, before he grabbed your legs and hips. He licked his lips. An action that made you even more impatient as he already was teasing your entrance with the head of his erection. If you could just buck your hips up his shaft, you would. However, you were sure that he would only tease you more if you did.

Luckily, Vergil wasn't planning on teasing you much longer. He closed the distance between the two of you. Your walls practically welcomed him. You were warm, tight, and wet, and it felt exactly as he had hoped and imagined. The intrusion warmed your body and it felt divine. Your spine arched into him, a mistake that only brought forth more pleasure when your nipples brushed against his skin. Vergil noticed and put one hand on the small of your back. Your put your legs around him. His other hand became free to roam. Yet, you first felt his tongue on your lips before you felt his hand on your hips. He held you in place as he slowly moved out.

You had to pinch yourself to see if you weren't dreaming, because you heard Vergil moan out your name.

His hand moved up your body. His fingers brushed against your nipples before resting at your throat. He brushed your skin gently. Your hands went to his shoulders. Vergil waited until he picked up the pace. He wanted to be sure that you weren't uncomfortable. He felt that you were at ease. He could see the look of relaxation on your face.

Vergil picked up the pace. He held you in place so that he could angle every thrust against your g-spot. Whenever his eyes weren't closed, he was looking at your expression. He removed the hand from your throat and placed it on your cheek. His thumb trailed your dry lips before entering your open mouth.

You were moaning shamelessly loud by now. Despite feeling so satisfied, you couldn't help but wonder if Vergil might want to stimulate you anally too. You wondered if you could be into that kind of thing.  Vergil made you feel like you could do anything for him. You weren't sure if it was his presence or the way he made you long for his touch.

"Why don't you touch yourself for me?"

Technically it was a question, but it didn't seem there was room for debate. However, you happily obliged. Your hand went down to your chest. You slowly trailed over a nipple before going lower to touch your clitoris, earning a thrust from Vergil that was so deep that you actually screamed. Needless to say, you didn't last long. You came so hard you were scared your muscles would cramp.

Slowly, your aroused state diminished. Vergil stroked your cheek.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah... That was fantastic," you sighed. Vergil leant his forehead against yours.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," you answered. "I didn't know you were so considerate."

You expected Vergil to laugh a little or smirk, but his face was completely serious when he said, "I don't want to hurt you. I only want to pleasure you."

You blushed a little, not expecting that answer. His thumbed stroked your chin.

"I'm... I'm not sure how to respond to that actually," you admitted.

"Don't allow anyone to actually hurt you," Vergil said dead serious.  His hair was disarrayed, but still pushed back. He helped you clean up, before attending to his own appearance. You noted Vergil was more talkative after having an orgasm.

"All right," you agreed. Vergil's arm went around your back.

"Perhaps you'd like to visit one of my classes sometimes. I teach several subjects. Feel free to join a lecture."

You cocked your head to the side and didn't associate the movement with Vergil's slight smirk.

"I have read your assignments and you have an eye for grammar. I'm giving a lecture on syntax for first years the day after tomorrow. "

 He led you out, but only after kissing goodbye you at the doorstep.

It was only after you were home that you realised that Vergil made an actual move on you and that he was probably a lot kinkier than you thought. It was exciting and thrilling.

~

At least you thought you were alone. However, Dante had come home a while ago, thinking the coast would be clear. He had slammed the door by accident, his hands preoccupied with his coat and guitar case.

He heard you moan just right after he fell on the couch and realised that you and Vergil were home and very preoccupied.

Dante wanted to leave. He really did... but your moans sent his blood rushing right to his loins. He sat frozen in the living room. The only thing moving was the erection in his trousers.

Choosing his carnal desire over shame, Dante's hands moved down to his belt. His right hand dove in his trousers and wrapped it around his massive erection. He imagined it could've been him there pleasuring you, making you emit those noises. Dante came in his hands and trousers and as his horniness left him, realisation dawned on him and his actions. However, he was too busy to clean the mess he made to feel ashamed.

He ran off to upstairs feeling like an embarrassed teenager. Dante avoided his brother the rest of the day.

When you got home, you had received an email with the location of Vergil's lecture and another email containing the details of a dress up party by the school department. You talked with your flat mate before heading to bed again. You didn't tell her about your affairs of course, but she wanted to join you for the dress up party.

The next morning you almost ran late for Vergil's lecture. However, when you arrived you saw that the lecture room was .empty, except for one occupied seat at the front, where Vergil sat.

"Welcome," he said.

"Am I too early?" you replied, but you were sure you weren't mistaken.

"No," he answered. Vergil ran his hand over his hair, despite it already being perfectly in place. You sat down next to him and wondered why he made you come half an hour early. It turns out he had some great advice to give on your education. He advised you should switch to Linguistics and Anthropology and gave you some information on the courses. It was hard to focus on the information when all you could think of was the last time he kissed you.

You were leaning into the man before you even realised.

"___," Vergil said, but for some reason it sounded like a warning—one you paid no attention.  You appreciated his advice and perhaps it was rude to make a move, but the scent of his cologne, the radiance of his aura, and the look in eyes just got you moving on your own. You hoped he didn't mind your hand going behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Class is starting in fifteen minutes," he said with a slight blush on his face. Something you didn’t peg him for, but I guess he wouldn't want to be caught by students. Vergil let you kiss him. He didn't mind the kiss. He was a bit unsure of the place and time, but your lips were too soft to reject.

Yet, he had to make sure you weren't caught. It would cause more trouble than needed. He had to stop this before it got out of hand here, but then you climbed out of your seat and got on his lap. Vergil's hands went to your wrists together and held them behind your back.

"Are you really intent on being caught?" he asked. "You ought to be restrained. Perhaps that would give you some time to cool off?"

Your breath hitched in your throat before you sighed deeply. The thought of Vergil restraining you was heaven but he was right—getting caught would only cause more trouble. Vergil pulled you off him slowly. His hands left your wrists gently. He seemed so composed compared to you. Your breath was already heavy and you felt your underwear clinging to your folds.

"How are you so... unaffected?" you asked. Vergil traced his eyes over your face and body. He got up from his seat, grabbing his things in one hand. Then he grabbed your chin with his other hand. He bent down to your level.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Vergil whispered. Then he straightened his back with a small smirk. His hand stayed on your chin for a short while, but you weren't exactly sure why.

The sound of people in the hallway got you back to reality. You quickly moved to the seat with your bag and took out some things. Vergil made his way to the front and prepared his lecture quickly.  Students started to enter the room and everyone took their seat. Most of them gave you a look but ignored you. He stole one more glance before he welcomed his class and began his lecture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Thanks for reading. Leave a comment please if you liked it, because that's very motivating. I've beeeeen a bit depressed so that would be uplifting I suppose. Also feel free to follow my tumblr: trashcan-v.tumblr.com. Baiiiii ~ x


	10. ten

"Any questions? Terrific," Vergil said and dismissed the class. You weren't sure if you had to leave too, but you grabbed your things. You stopped when Vergil glanced at you. You weren't sure what the look meant, but you waited until the rest left to find out. Also you couldn’t get your things in your bag properly. You were standing in front of the desk trying to get your notebook bag in far too small and stuffed bag. 

Vergil made his way to you. 

"Have you paid attention to the class?" 

"I suppose a little?" 

Vergil took the notebook out of your hands. It disappointed him slightly that you had made notes, because it didn't give him an excuse to punish you. While he didn't mind hovering over you, Vergil still unsettled you a little. You wondered if he was going to make a move, but to your own disappointment, he gave the notebook back. 

"Choose your study wisely." 

“Wait what?” you asked. “Why do you look disappointed… Uhm… Sir?” 

Vergil blinked in surprise. He thought he wasn’t showing emotion. In fact, Vergil was pretty sure that he was still looking as stoic as ever. 

Vergil reached out to grab your chin and pushed you against the desk. 

“I was hoping to punish you,” he admitted. “However, you’ve done quite well… I’ve been Googling you. You have written several websites and some embarrassing, simpleminded videogame. You ought to pursue a field in software engineering.” 

“You’ve what? I’m not that good at…” 

“Perhaps it’s a knack for theory. Linguistics suits you better than literature; you’ve chosen this study for the sake of studying,” Vergil spoke and his free hand grabbed both your wrists and set them behind your back. 

“In the meantime, I can tutor you and provide an adequate stress relief." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Did you enjoy being tied up?" 

".... I did," you answered. His other hand stroked your cheek. 

"How would you like to explore that further?" 

"The bondage or being a sub?" you asked. You were inexperienced, but you weren't ignorant. Vergil didn't reply. You guessed he was still waiting for your answer on the matter still. His fingers left your cheek for your throat and neck. You took a sharp breath as he held it lightly. 

"I wouldn't mind," you finally replied. Vergil's grip tightened a little. 

"Unlike my brother, I am not fond of indiscretions on school property. Forgive my leave. We'll discuss the details another time." 

Vergil released his grip on you and bid his farewell. You put your things away, and left the classroom. You decided to ignore the fact that he had googled you for now. You ought to focus on your life choices first. Also, you had to choose a costume for the upcoming Halloween party. Despite all your smutty relationships of late, you still maintained your social contacts—well at least some; and they insisted that you’d come to the party. 

You browsed through some online shops and by chance found a devil’s costume on sale. You bought it and told your friends that you’d be there. 

You didn’t expect much from this party, considering it’s hosted by the humanities department. You were going to be proven wrong. 

The people in the humanities department knew how to throw a party. It was hosted at a huge bar. You had to bring your student card to get in and if you old enough for alcohol you got a stamp on your hand. Furthermore, they served a delicious brand of beer. You joined your friends for the party, noticing teachers amongst the crowd, lingering near the sides. You spent an hour dancing with your friends and an extra half hour with a male acquaintance. He leant in to kiss you, but you moved away. You weren’t that interested and you were in the mood for a mixed drink. 

You found Dante drinking on one of the barstools, talking to one of the lecturers you vaguely recognised from another class. 

“Don’t you have a social life?” you asked him, a bit tipsy from the beer. 

“What are you supposed to be?” 

“Some kind of devil, duh,” you said pointing at your horns not realising that only the horns resembled a devil somewhat and the rest was just a poor excuse for a costume, but a great excuse for looking sexy. 

“Right, you seem more like a succubus to me,” he whispered near your ear. You wondered if he realised at least one other lecturer was looking at him. 

"Don't be dumb," you retorted and drank the rest of your drink in one go. You wanted to leave before you did anything stupid, and decided to sit down on a booth bench at the end of the bar. They looked to be made for couples, and you weren’t surprised to find that there were a few booths occupied by a few. However, Dante followed like a dog followed its master, and sat next to you pretending to be worried. 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink for now,” he said, well aware that you weren’t that intoxicated as some here seemed to be. 

“I know,” you replied, “hence why I’m sitting here resting. What are you even doing here? You’re a teacher.” 

“Me?” Dante replied innocently, “I was invited, of course. As were many other professors. This party is organised by the university and its students together after all.” 

You were about to respond when you noticed the guy you were dancing with earlier. He looked genuinely worried, but you were not in the mood to see him and tried to dive behind Mr. Sparda’s broad body. Dante actually noticed and decided to block the view entirely, while also leaning towards you. 

“Hiding from Bob the Builder?” 

You snorted and hid in his chest. His smell alone was something that could push you over the edge of awareness to somewhere you didn’t really understand. You felt Dante’s fingers ghost of the skin of your neck. 

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked. No later you muttered a “yes” did he drag his fingers along your spine and waist. You looked up to see some sort of answer in his eyes, but all you could see was utter and pure lust. You grabbed the man by the shirt and kissed him. Intoxicated by him and a bit of alcohol, you decided to kiss him whether people could see you or not; they couldn’t due Dante’s body. 

His hands grasped your thighs. Dante wanted to open your legs and ravish you so badly, but he couldn’t. He was already going too far by kissing you. He managed to pry his fingers away from your inner thighs and he managed to push you off his lips. 

Your confused look was enough to set him ablaze again. You were so perfectly kind, honest, and down-to-earth that it was hard to remember his surroundings. 

“What’s the matter?” you asked. 

“Not here,” he managed to say in between breaths. 

“Your place better?” 

“I’ll see you outside then,” he replied and walked away as fast as he could. You saw him grabbing his car key. 

You texted your friends you were leaving and grabbed your coat at the coat check. 

You met him outside at what you assumed to be his car at the end of the street. You didn’t expect him to come by car and stay sober during a party. You didn’t have time to wonder about it for too long, because Dante unlocked the car and you rushed to the passenger’s seat. You missed him trying to recollect himself before entering. 

“Buckled up?” 

“Oh right,” you said fumbling with the seat belt. He hardly waited for you to buckle up and drove the car out of the parking spot as fast as he could. 

Silence came over you in the car. It was a challenge to overcome the intermission while not letting your arousal falter. The radio was blasting pop music and the navigation system said it was only a fifteen minute drive—yet the first minute already felt like five. 

However, as soon as Dante reached a quiet road, he placed his hand on your thigh again. 

“I can’t wait to eat you out,” he said with a huge smile on his face. The anticipation and excitement had blood running through your body. 

“Me neither—actually,” you began as an idea popped in your head. Your hand reached for his leg, moving up his thigh. You whispered as you reached over, “how well can you drive?” 

You managed to undo his belt with your hands and lick his earlobe. You tried to ignore the tickle of his light stubble and tried to undo his jeans. Meanwhile, Dante had slowed down his speed a bit and was wondering whether to stop you. He could drive; he knew he could. It was wrong to admit, but he knew from experience he could. Furthermore, it was pretty quiet, so it wasn’t collision he worried about. He didn’t have time to worry more, because you managed to undo his jeans and pulled his underwear down. You ignored his erect penis and wiggled down to massage his balls. 

You hoped you could hold this awkward position long enough. 

You tried to lean over with your body, and actually managed. 

Filled with excitement you lowered your mouth on his erection. You looked up to see his eyes peeled on the road, which was good, but you also felt just a tiny bit of resentment. You licked as much as you could before taking in more of him. With your saliva providing lubrication, the blowjob became much easier. Your hand had never left his balls either and you could hear him panting above you. You missed the smell of him; it was a slightly musky scent combined, but you also smelled something with a hint of mint and bamboo. It was the smell of shower gel, but… did he borrow it from Vergil? 

Dante used one hand to pull you off him. You pulled his underwear up again. 

“We’re almost here,” he said and after a minute he parked his car. He stopped the car and you unbuckled your seatbelt quickly. 

“Can I finish?” 

“Go right ahead babe,” Dante said and pulled his car seat back a bit so you could have more access. You leant over again and stroked him through his underwear. You tried to tease him by licking and nibbling at his hips, but he would have none of it and pushed your head to his groin. 

“Suck it you little devil,” he commanded. You felt a rush at those words that you could only describe as naughty. However, it didn’t matter that you lacked the vocabulary to describe the tingles through your body. All that mattered was the pleasure you were about the give Dante and yourself. You put your lips around his cock, eager to take him in as far as you could. You also tried to slide your tongue over the head of his penis. There was one spot between his head and the shaft that he really seemed to enjoy. So, you spend some extra time going over there. 

Saliva was getting all over him, but he didn’t mind—not one bit at all. You took him in as far as you could before choking up a bit. While he didn’t mean to edge you on, he put his hand in your hair, trying to push you a bit further but also restraining himself from using full force. 

You pulled away and coughed a bit before going back on him. He appreciated it a lot, you could tell from his breaths and moans. You felt the muscles in his hips contract. His hand was gripping your head and pushing you down on him more forcefully. You realised he was close and adapted your pace a little. He came; his semen filled your mouth, but you tried to swallow every bit of it. 

“I’m going to need to you come inside the house, right now,” he said after breathing heavily for a while. His silver coloured hair stuck to his face and his eyes undressed the bit of clothing you wore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter. I'm trying to get back into writing fanfiction.


End file.
